Quand le passé devient réaliter
by luluFlo4
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand HP,CC,DM et GW retournent aux temps des maraudeurs et comment 4 personnes aux caractères si différents vont-elles ,reussir a s'entendre? mettez de REVIEWS PLEASE je vous en suppli c'est ma 1ere fics soyez sympas !(j'ai eu un probl
1. Default Chapter

UN PETIT PROBLEME TECHNIQUE DESOLER j'ai dut tout annuler!

Il était 8hoo lorsque Harry se rendit à la gare.Il était heureux de revenir à Poudlard même si l'année dernière il avait bien failli mourir. Il était impatient de retrouver ses ami(e)s:

Ron,hermione,ginny,cho(même s'ils s'étaient disputés) et draco.Il était devenu ami avec lui peut de temps après la mort de ses parentsqui avaient été tués lors d'une intervention de mangemorts.Les deux garcons s'étaient mis à parler et s'étaient tout de suite entendut même si draco était toujours un peu froid(comme on dit serpentard un jour, serpentard de toujours)et pas franchement un modèle de gentilesse.Ce dernier vivait chez les weasley, la seul famille qui avait accepter de l'héberger depuis 4 mois.C'était d'ailleurs le meilleurs ami de Ginny. Pris dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la chose brune qui fonçait vers lui.

Harry!

Eh hermione c'est toi, fit le garcon en soupirant

sa va, tu as passé de bonne vacances?

oui, merci

tiens voilà la bande de rouquins et le blondinet. OUH OUH, on est là!

c'est bon hermione, on t'entends à des kilomètres

Pendant que ses deux là ce disputait la trouve arriva.

Salut la compagnie, lanca joyeusement ron

salut

toujours aussi serieux a ce que je vois draco fit hermione en souriant.

Draco avait enfin accepter que les sang de bourbe n'était pas si ininterresants.

oui, Gran...hermione.As tu passé de bonnes vancances? s'exclama ce dernier en souriant(ce qui est très rare depuis que ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde)

Ben tu vois quand tu veux, et oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances en france comme chaque annéé.

koi de neuf Ginny? tu avait pas un truc a me dire?en se tournant vers la rousse

oui c'est même très important, grace a mon niveau ,le professeur Dumbledore a juger utile de me faire passé directement en 7éme année,c'est pas cool ca?fit-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Draco vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry.elle nous a soulée avec sa pendant toutes les vacances.

On a pas de bol alors rigola t-il

Eh! dit l'interésé

bon c'est pas sa mais si quelqu'un veut rater le train c'est pas mon cas dit hermione

A vos ordres chef et ron s'executa devant le foule .

Il se tape bien la honte. pfffff

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUUUU SEECOOUURSSSSS! cria une jeune femme, ils arrivent!

Le groupe se retourna et vit...


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne! merci pour vos reviews que j'ai dut malheuresement enlever en même temps que la fics!

harry potterharry caloway  
ginny weasleyléa caloway  
draco malefoyromain will  
cho changmélanie robbin  
en espérant que sa vous plaise

Oh non, les ennuis commencent dit hermione exaspérer ,ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille une fois.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?dit Ginny qui commençais à engoisser.Harry?un contact?  
-Non ca doit être juste des mangemorts ou alors comme je suis pas encore né je recens plus rien, mais normalement ça devrait marcher!dit harry en essayant de se rassurer lui même plus que autre chose.

Tu me rassure beaucoup là  
Bon en tout cas on va pas rester la sans rien faire annonca cho(qui était arriver peu de temps après)Alors quelqu'un a une sudgestion?On attaque ou on se fait petit?  
-C'est vrai, voir 4 personnes se battrent comme des adultes sa va se voir et moi j'ai pas envie d'être célèbre si tu vois ce que je veux dire répondit amérement Harry.Je dirais qu'on ce défend normalement si quelqu'un nous attaque.  
-Allons, on monte dans le train et on suit l'odre de mission.OK?proposa Ginny  
-Oui dirent les 3 autres en coeur  
-Suivont notre chef ironisa Cho  
- Ah-AH très drole grogna Ginny  
Tous le monde c'est que Ginny était jalouse et même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurais jamais, il faut mieux coser à un mur!et pis il y avait Draco, ce garcon qui avait tellement changer en 3 mois, je commence même à l'aimer il faut le faire songa Cho et d'après la tête du blondinet(qui n'est plus blond depuis sa transformation pour aller dans la passé), il pensse la même chose.

Un peu plus loin, les élèves étaient encercler par une troupe de mangemorts quand notre petit groupe arriva et mis fin au carnage.  
STUPEFICTUS lanca Harry.  
Comme on peut le voir c'est "celui qui mène le groupe"et par conséquent le plus fort.Il est même beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel personne comme albus dumbledore, tétut comme il est , il ne l'avouera JAMAIS.

Alors comme ca des mioches penssent pouvoir nous tenir tête.Tu me laisse rêveur là souria l'un des hommes cagoulé.  
Vous neutralisez non, mais te mettre des batons dans les roues OUi lacha Ginny  
-Mais je voit que tu as du répondant petite se moqua un autre

DOLORIS hurla un troisième  
Mais avant que tout le monde est le temps de réagir ne personne vint se mettre entre les deux et l'arrêta d'une faciliter remarquable  
-Tiens un autre inviter souligna le premier qui avait parler

Plus on est de fou plus on rit fit remarquer Harry.Le mangemort retira son sourir moqueur.

Quelque instant après, les profeseurs arrivèrent en secours, pour ceux qui était déjà là aider les plus jeunes(première et deuxième années).  
Après ce petit incident qui n'a eu pour cause aucun blesser grave ni de morts, j'invite a entrer dans le chateau de Poudlard insita le proffeseur

_"FLASH-BACK"  
Harry, Cho, Ginny et draco entrèrent dans une cabine.  
-super souligna draco alors qu'il s'asseyeai, on c'est déjà fait remarquer.PFF_

_Au Même moment les portes s'ouvrirent et on découvrit 4 jeunes hommes de 17ans.L'un ayant des lunettes rondes, les cheveux de jais et mal coiffés, l'autre une beau charmeur aux cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aux épaules et faisant toute sa beauté accompagné d'un autre ayant des cernes,l'air timide et des cheveux de couleur chatains et le dernier un petit dodu._

_Désloer de faire intrusion mais les autres compartiments sont pleins et on se demandait si on pouvaient se joindre a vous?  
-Oui bien sur dit tout de suite HArry  
-Merci vous êtres nouveaux on vous a jamais vu auparavant?  
-Oui très perspicasse, tu t'apelle comment?  
-Moi c'est james potter, lui en montrant son meilleur ami c'est sirius Black le tombeur des demoiselles, là c'est remus lupin l'adorer des livres et peter pettigrow le pas douer de service(je sais je suis méchante j'ai je le déteste)Ils vinrent s'asseoir a côter.Et vous?  
Mélanie robbin, romain will,léa ma soeur et moi harry collaway.On va en 7èeme année comme vous?  
-Ouai  
-Pourquoi changer soudainement de collège?  
-Il y a plusieurs raisons mais il y a eu une attaque et pour oublier on a préferer refaire disont"commencer une nouvelle vie"affirma Harry  
-Et pourquoi avoir choisi Poudlard, ce n'est pas le pays le plus tranquille riposta sirius  
-T'ai débordant de questions toi dit amusé le concerné, c'est le mieux protéger et Dumbledore a une réputation considérer comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.  
FIN DU "FLASH BACK"  
_Le chapeau chanta son habituelle chanson avant de repartir les 1ères années.

Avant de commencer ce banquet , nous allons devoir faire un répartissement de dernières minutes, 4 élèves venant de salem au états-unis et irons rentrer en 7eme année pour des raisons personnels qui, si ils veulent vous faire pars,vous le ferons savoir. J'ai l'honeur de vous présenter Harry caloway et sa soeur léa, mélanie robbin et romain will.  
-Monsieur caloway,approcher-vous.Je vais te poser le chapeau sur la tête et tu seras répartis dans ta maison.

Hum,hum très, très interresant un voyageur venu du futur, un très grand potentiel, beuacoup de courage, une intelligence remarquable mais aussi de la souvrance beaucoup trop pour un âge si jeune, un passé très douloureux. Bon voyons où je vais te mettre.  
SERPENTARD  
Un tonnerre d'aplaudissement de cette table l'accueillit chaleuresement,voyant sa caricature et persuader d'etre un grand combattant ce qui n'est pas faux!)

Mélanie robbin, elle vint s'asseoir et tous de suite :SERPENTARD. Si ses parents le savait, elle ne serais pas encore en vie en cet instant.Heuresement que l'on est tous les 4 obliger d'y aller pour accomplir la mission et vont dire les maraudeurs?Elle sent fichait pour le moment. Elle était avec son Harry c'est ce qui comptait le plusen se moment.En sortant de ses pensséés elle se dirigea vers sa table, comme ses deux caramades précédant et s'assit bien évidament a côter de "lui". Son unique amour après la mort de Cédric.Même si défois c'était dur il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

Et pour finr romain will.Il n'eu mêmepas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il rejoingnit ses 3 ami(e)s.

Le festin peut commencer, Bon appétit! annonca dumbledore

J'aurais su j'aurais même pas imaginer en cauchemar de m'asseoir a côté d'eux s'exclama un sirius un peu dégouter  
-Ils ont l'air sympas quand même affirma rémus, et ils n'ons pas une odeur maléfique chuchota t-il a l'oreille de siri.Et toi t'en pensse quoi jamesie?  
-Heu, je sais pas ce Harry m'intrigue vous avez vu il y a que lui qui parlait tout a l'heure dans le train, comme si les autres avaient peur de lui réfléchi james  
-Peut-etre que se sont ses EXCLAVES se moqua sirius

très drole patmol, ca fait rire que toi.Mais c'est vrai?En tous cas ca ce vois c'ets le chef du groupe  
-JAMES?dit remus. oui?Les serpentard sont-ils amoureux?

Bonne question lacha sirius.Pourquoi?T'en a déjà vu un?  
-Ba ce "Harry" tiens la main à mélanie  
-C'est nouveau.C'est peut-etre la nouvelle mode? se moqua siri  
Avec un siècle de retard remarqua pter qui n'avait pas parler de toute la conversation

Les trois concernés faillirent s'étouffer tellement ils riaient.

Tu ne changera jamais à ce que je vois dit une voix bien déterminer derrière eux...

FINI pour ce chap oufffffffffffffffff faite pas attention au fautes  
COmment vous trouvez dite le mois svp(si vous ne comprenez pas dt tout venez la lire sur un autre site:http/ a+  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSS svp

LulUflo4


	3. début des cours et intégration

Comme promis le chapitre suivant: 

Désoler pour le retard:

RAR:

Zabou:Je te la donne.Les heures de cours sont pas original mais c'est pas grave lol.kiss.

CH4:début des cours et intégration:

Une jeune fille à la cheveulure rousse et aux yeux émeraudes d'une magnifique beauté.LILY EVANS elle-même.

Lily ma puce viens t'asseoir dit gentiment james.Elle s'assit et l'embrassa longuement devant tous le monde, les filles envieuses.

Attention,âmes sensible sabstenir dit dégouter sirius quieu droit au beau regard noir des deux concernés.

Toi âmes sensible tu me fait rire, tu prend n'importe qu'elle fille pour mettre dans ton lit lacha james.

ba c'est bon pas besoin de gueller pour que tous le monde t'entendre.

Il avait raison tous les regards étaient tournées vers eux.

Et pas besoin d'être jaloux répliqua lily entre deux baisers.

Du côter des serpentard, un jeune homme blond faisait la loi dans sa table.Enfin il croyait pouvoir les dompter il c'est mis le doigt dans l'oeil.

Salut les nouveaux, voilà votre emploi du temps narcissa black et moi ont est les préfets en chef de Serpentard a côter c'est Grabe et Goyle.

Enchanter dit draco même si revoir son"futur" père et les parants de ses anciens ami ne le mettait pas dans une joie constante.

Alors regardonc ce que nous avons.Mélanie déroula le parchemin et parvint a lire:

_Lundi:_

_8h15-9:15métamorphose avec les poufsoufles_

_9:30-10:30enchantement avec les serdaigles_

_10:50-12potion avec les gryffondors_

_13h-15hDCFM(défense contre les forces du mal) avec les gryffondors_

_15:20-16:20divination avec les serdaigles_

_17h-18h:histoire de la magie avec les gryffondors_

_18:15-19hsoins aux créatures magiques avec les gryffondors_

_Mardi:_

_8h:10hDCFM_

_10h20-12h15métamorphose_

_14h15hbotanique avec les poufsoufles_

_16h-17hpotion_

_17h15-18h15soins aux créatures magiques_

_18h30-19h30histoire de la magie_

_Mercredi:_

_8h-9henchantement_

_10h20-12hDCFM_

_14h15-15h20potion_

_Jeudi:_

_8h-10hdivination_

_10h30-11h35métamorphose_

_13hoo-15hoobotanique_

_Vendredi:_

_9h-10hdivination_

_11h30-12h30métamorphose_

_14h-15hoopotion_

_15h30-17h00soins aux créatures magiques_

_17h15-18hoobotanique_

çà va c'est pas trop horrible fit mélanie en serrant la main de son petit-copain

oaui tu parle 4 matières avec des débiles pfff ca promet encore ca! guella severus de mauvaise humeur.Et c'etait effident même si james sortait avec lily depuis peu il embêter toujours rogue et tous les seprentards.

je vous souhaite bonne chance, c'est sur vous aurez droit a l'une de leur stupides et enfantines blagues des Maraudeurs.

C'est qui?posa harry inoncent

Tu vois làbas les 4 mecs quifont leur interresant et ben c'est eux les pires de toute l'école.

T'inquiète pas pour nous ils n'approcherons pas a moin de se faire griller comme une tranche de pain annoca Harry avec un sourir très malvélent et qui anoncais rien de bon pour les victimes, c'etaient peut-etre ses parents mais pas encore pour l'instant et pis ca pourras être marrant de redicculiser les célèbres maraudeurs par des serpentards.

Les cours vont commencer objecta lucius suiver-moi

Quand les deux premiers cours se terminèrent, les élèves allait en direction de DCFM qui était la matière préfere de Harry notre "survivant".

Dans la classe le proffeseur venait d'arriver et glacais la vue a tous le monde sauf à notre héros.

Bonjours je suis votre nouveau prof de défenses contres les forces du mal.Je me présente Monsieur Cotait.

Pour avoir un avant-vu de votre potentiel et de vos connaisances je vous est fait un petit test, vous avez jusqu'a la fin de l'heure pour le faire.

Paf, un tas de copie apparurent sur chacunes des tables mais avant qui peut me dire ce que vous savez sur le patronus?oui, harry c'est ca?

exact, ce sortilège sert à se protéger contre des détraqueurs et se forme en notre plus grand espoir.Il se formera en nuage corporel si le sorcier a moin de puissance, mais avec le temps le patronus se dessinera de plus en plus pour former un animal.Il faut prononcer la formul spectro patronus!

Exélent 20 point pour serpentard pour cette description plus que détailler.

On va l'étudier et après on feras de la pratique.

Dix minutes après Harry avait jéja fini son test d'une faciliter alors que les autres ne comprenait rien a pars james et sirius qui avaient l'air de pas trops mal s'en tirer et mélanie,romain et léa grâce a l'AD qui avait été commencer en 5ème année et cette expérience avait été continuer en compagnie de notre serpentard.Il fût sortit de ses penssées par le prof.

MONSIEUR caloway, on ne rêvasse pas!ordonna le proffeseur durement ce qui n'eu aucun effets ayant l'habitude des menaces(si s'en était une)

Jai fini dit-il finalement et séchement.Ah oui et bien donner le alors!et la copie arriva directement dans les mains du prof.

Mais fût la surprise de voir ce jeune homme qui a l'air tout a fait innocent a part mystérieu savoir autant de chose et a cette âge.Toutes les réponses étaient correct et détailler au plus profond même celui-dont-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom et dumbledore n'aurez pas fait mieux!

Vvvootre niveau n'est pas du tout normal pour votre âge, on dirait que chaque question vous est déjà arriver. Avez-vous déjà rencontrer un détraqueur?s'étonna t-il

Je ne vois en aucun cas que ca vous regarde même si c'était vrai lacha le survivant

En tout cas cette pratique est impossible même au plus grand des sorcier du monde!dit le prof

Oui comme personne na réussi a contrer un avada kedavra dit amusé Harry.(Si il savait sa et ben ca tête je l'imagine bien lol)( ce monsieur existe c'est le prof de math de mon petit frère et comme je l'aime pas jme venge !).

Harry sourit.Ce prof n'était pas au bout de ses surprises!.C'est pas parceque ils avaient une mission qu'il se la conlerais douce.Tu vas endurer avec moi, un très grand sourir malveillant forma ses lèvres.

Sait tu en faire un? harry réfléchi.Si il le faisait, son père le soupsonerais d'avoir une forme identique a son animagi, et ce n'est pas la bonne solution;donc optant pour le mec qui ne sais faire que de lire dans les livres.

Non, ce cours est pour apprendre non?

Alors tu va travailler comme les autres!hurla le prof qui perdait sa patience.

Mais je n'est jamais dit le contraire dit durement Harry mais calmement.(eh ben sa promet ce prof me prend pour une taupe, on va bien se marrer, mais d'après mes infos il n'a jamais combattu ou vu voldy alors il se la ferme )

Vous savez proffeseur j'en est besoin beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensser repondit harry dans une sagesse remarquable ce qui énerva encore plus le prof.Qu'est ce que ce garcon fait à serpentard?Tel est la question.

Que voulez-vous dire?posa le prof de plus en plus intriguer par ce garcon au caractère très special.

Personne n'est parfait, on le commence quand ce cours?demanda l'interreser qui ce fichait plus de la tête du prof que de son cours.

Oui comme devoirs vous me chercherez pour mercredi tous ce que vous pouvez trouver sur ce sujet a demain.

A la sortie de ce cours

Harry? L'interreser se retourna et vit les 3 ados de son époque qui avait traversé en même temps que lui.Tu as vu comme tu lui a cousut la bouche rigola romain très impressionnée (ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit insolant avec voldemort maintenant que j'y pensse)

Je n'aime pas ce prof, il nous prend pour des blaireaux alors que lui est beaucoup plus faible que nous,d'accord on ne devrait pas avoir ce niveau mais lui fermer le clapet ma pris plus d'une fois, mais tu le voit lui jeter un sort comme celui que j'ai jeter à tom le jour où il avait capturer ron aaahh je vois déja la tête mais c'ets impossible mais mon pti bonhomme rien n'est impossible dans la vie, quand tu te sauras mis sa dans le crâne lacha harry amusé

Maintenant je comrpend ton "insolence" avec tom dit mélanie

tu crois qu'il est gentil lui faut pas lui faire de cadeaux et ils partirent dans leur dortoires où ils étaient les 4 réunis et seulement les 4 mais pas de risques on ne parlera de notre projet que par sous-entendu.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que remus avait tous ententu...

Quand l'inspiration vient ca s'arrête plus avec moi lol

A la prochaine dans au plus 1semaine slt

**REVIEUWS!**


	4. La pleine lune

Désoler pour l'attente mais on a eu cette semaine les epreuves communes de 4èmes donc les miennes et j'ai vraiement pas eu le temps de le taper.

RAR:

eiliss:Je trouve que le premier chapitre est trop court et superficiel(normal c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit lol)Désoler si j'ai été longue.Le temps passe trop vite!Si t'aime bien tant mieux.Tu me fait plaisir! kiss

**CHAP SUIVANT:**

Ce jour était arrivé, le jours où la lune est toute blanche où un jeune homme parmi tant d'autre devait se transformer en une bête, une transformation douloureuse fait à l'abris des regards indiscrets dans une cabane peu connu et pas vraiement très fréquentable et assez effrayante:LA CABANE HURLANTE qui se situe à Prés au Lard.

Une fois par moi, les quatres plus blagueurs de Poudlard à leurs époque, ils étaient devenu animagi depuis leur 4ème années pour ne pas que la solitude sucombe leur ami.

James était devenu un splendide cerf, siruis un chien aux poils soyeux comme ses cheveux et peter un rat poisseux(héhé):LA PLEINE LUNE

Rémus venait de se transformer et la porte s'ouffrit brutalement, 4 animaux sortirent dont le rat sur la tête du cerf. Un peu plus loin deux animaux marchaient côte à côte.Un long pelage noir flamboyant et d'une allure majestueuse

allons-y dit l'un

d'acc dit-l'autre

Le loup-Garou sentit leurs présence dans la forête même si ils n'étaiennt pas près.Il se précipita sur elles.Les trois animaux le suivèrent s'entends aux aussi même si c'était moins fort quelqu'un.

En arrivant ils virent une panthère d'un noir horrifiant et des eyux d'un vert émeraude renversant.L'autre était un énorme chat, un lynx pour être plus précis.

Pleins de questions défilèrent dans chacune des 4 tête:que fait une panthère ici,qui sont-ils?pourquoi sont-ils ici?.

Les deux animaux les fixèrent et commenceèrent a avancer, un coup de tonnere retenti d'un jaune éblouissant et en revenant sur terre leur "occupation" avait disparu de leurs champs de vision.-personne siffla james perturber

Le lendemain matin eb cours, Rémus étant à l'infirmerie n'était pas présent.Trois personnes avaient dénormes cernes(deviner ki !)

Harry et Cho ont d'exelentes reconnaissance en potion n'eurent aucun mal à être en pleine forme.

Tu as vu comment ils nous regardeaient RIA cho ausi fort que possible sans ce retenir en regardant Harry.C'était le 1ere fois que l'on les voyaient rire et c'était...bizar trop sincère.

QUOI demanda lucius intriguer

On t'a demander quelque chose?ordonna Harry en reprenant son regard noir comme son habitude

Tout était noir alors j'essaya d'entrouvrir une de mes paupière fatiguer pour voir l'éblouissante lumière blanche.Le paradis surment pas, plutôt l'infirmerie où j'ai pris un abonement et que je hais autant et sans le savoir, aussi mon fils.Après une bonne heure de combat pour ne pas fermer les yeux tellement ell était intensse put m'acceuillir encor un peu dans les vapes mais réveilleur c'est déjà ca!

Enfin tant a mis du temps mon vieux dit une personne que je pourvais reconnaitre parmis tant d'autre.

Qu'est- ce que tu fait la?questiona James engourdi

J'aurai pu venir te voir mais pour une fois t'es pas seul a etre "interné" répliqua le concerné

Ah? Et pourquoi on est là?

La pleine lune ca te rappelle quelque chose? dit le beau brun

Oh oui ce soudain éclair et ses deux animaux, on a perdu toutes nos forces dit tristement le cabo( je suis en cours de surnom si yen a ki en ont a me proposer vou ete les bienvenue).

Hum et y'a pas que nous dans le même cas même si c'est pas vraiement pour la pleine lune.Harry est dans le bloc depuis 3 jours.Et tu sais pourquoi?Il paraît que un des ses amis serait venu avec lui dans les bras en courant à l'infirmerie en cas majeur.Et il était endormi mais on aurais dit que son rêve devenait réaliter et il saignait le moment où il hurlait c'était vraiement terrifiant ajouta sirius.L'infirmière était dans tous ses états et après avoir guéris toutes ses blessures une est restée.Et devine quoi?Heu.. Et ben c'est une cicatrice sur son front en forme de je sais pas vraiement mais on aurais dit un éclair!

Tu rigole t'ai en train de me dire que l'éclair qui est apparu devant nous hier soir c'était lui !lache James pas vraiement convaincu

lAISSE MOI TERMINER l'infirmière ne peut même pas la toucher il y a un champs de force invisible extrément puissant comme si on voulait la protéger de quelque chose.Ce qui a rendu madame Pomfrech vraiement dans tous ses états c'est même la qu'elle ma donné tous ce que je sais:exactement tous ce qu'elle sair sur cette "autopcie" dit fièrement sirius et pour finir en beauté cette cicatrice est une concéquance d'un sort mais on ne sais pas lequel dit mystérieusement celui-ci

Tes vraiment impressionnant!

Je sais, mais même si il a fait qu'écouter ce qu'elle a dit ce qui m'étonne vu sa cervelle je sais pas comment il a réussi a tous engloutir attention lever les a mar le vaisseau va exploser! penssa james un sourir aux lèvre

Ce qui ne passa pas inapercue car patmol le vit omoin il est pas aveugle)

Tu rêve de LILY en bien appuyant sur les deux derniers mots avec un sourir mi- coquin mi-moqueur

PERVERS! hurla james qui fit sursauter le concerné et comme cette salle n'est pas "insonnoriser"(je saipa commen ca s'écris) l'infirmière arriva et comme sirius était rétablit et pas james au plus grand dame de celui-ci

PAF la porte ce referma violament sur un jeune homme.L'infirmière le haissait, il avait vraiement un talent pour EXITER les passients

En parlant de ca vous restez la jusqu'a ce soir M potter dit fermement sa "guérisseuse"

mais ...IL NY A PAS DE MAIS s'exclama t-elle.VOUS RESTEZ ICI POINT BAR(je sais ca fait classique dans pleins de fics)

Harry venait de se réveiller et se dêpecha de se lever mais l'intervention de albus l'en empêcha.

Bonjour comment te sent tu?demanda le directeur

Bien mercci repondit -il.J'ai une question a te posé harry...

Pendant ce temps la James était sorit de son lit quand l'infirmière avait tourné le dos et avait entendu albus parler dans dans la pièce du serpentard(oui comme pour interroger les coupables dans la police avec les vitres transparente et ou lon voit pas l'extérieur mais pas intérieur vous me comprenez koi)

**Fin**

MERCI

sakihp


End file.
